jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
XJ9D X-Wing starfighter
The T65XJ-9D X-Wing Starfighter, also known as the XJ9D or XJ9D StealthX was an innovative design of X-Wing Starfighter used by the elite Jedi Pilots of Dragon Squadron. Characteristics The T65XJ-9D X-Wings followed in the tradition of the original X-Wing fighter, being an almost perfect balance of speed, power, and manoeuvrability, whilst also having equipment and design elements allowing it to operate as a fully functional StealthX X-Wing. Having been constructed under meticulous quality control conditions, and built using only the highest calibre of parts available, the XJ9Ds were among the most advanced starfighters of their time, with almost all of their attributes matching and surpassing the best that most other production starfighters had to offer. The maximum sublight acceleration for the XJ-9D was over four percent higher than the highest recorded XJ-9 output, whilst still attaining manoeuvrability comparable to some of the most manoeuvrable starfighters in the Galaxy. The XJ-9D was equiped with state-of-the-art shields with an output matching the latest models of Bombers, and the most confortable flight seat - according to a survey of one hundred starfighter veterans - ever put into a one man fighter. Thanks to new, small scale sensor-suite technology, there was space for three Torpedo Launchers, a total compliment of Nine Torpedos. It carried the Sensor Jamming kit and the TibannaX filtering systems of the older StealthX Starfighters to render it undetectable to sensors, and the hull polarization equipment which made it almost invisble to the naked eye. The XJ-9D also carried a class point seven five Hyperdrive unit, and an advanced Holographic HUD and piloting information system. One known flaw of the XJ-9D was it's power regulation systems, which required careful and regular manual tuning from the Pilot for maximum efficiency. The fighters were also sometimes difficult to repair, due to the uniqueness of the Fighter's parts. However, the modular nature of the Fighter meant that rough, jury-rigged repairs could often be improvised using parts from older XJ-Series X-Wings. The XJ9Ds, like their predecessors, had an Astromech Droid Slot compatible with most common designs of Astromech in the Galaxy. Dragon Squadron was known to predominantly use droids of the R2, R3, R5, and R9 series Astromech Droids. History The XJ9D was a concept that Jedi Master and Starfighter Ace Dav Man'Sell conceived of when the performance of the XJ7 and XJ9 series X-Wings that Dragon Squadron were using was seen to be severely lacking when compared to the MandalMotors Bes'uliik fighters they were increasingly forced to face. The result was a new variation of X-Wing designed to counter this threat, and the new fighter was made to fill the specifications laid out by Dav, designed by a retired head-designer for Incom, and built exclusively on Yavin IV by Verpine tech crews there. Each ship was meticulously hand built using brand new factory specification XJ9's as the foundation, and crafted with attention detail and workmanship of the highest quality. The fighters performed exceptionally well after entering use, and the pilots of Dragon Squadron quickly developed an affection and preference for the fighters, just as Rogue Squadron did for the original X-Wing fighter. They saw use in several conflicts, being used both in the defence of Yavin IV, and in missions and activities specific to Dragon Squadon and the individual pilots in the squadron. Not long after the fighters were commissioned, Dav Man'Sell and Shace Aussis used two aiding the Osarian Guard, and their own Fighter Squadrons, in the defense of Osarian. The XJ9Ds did well in this conflict, proving themselves to compete easilly with both the [[Banshee-class Assault Fighter|Osarian Banshee-class fighters]], and the fighters of Rhommamool's Crimson Blade squadron. Dav's X-Wing was one of the only fighters not to be completely disabled by the EMP weapon that was detonated, which bought a swift end to the space conflict. This was in part due to the partial, yet high-quality, EM shielding around the fighter's main systems, and in part down to Dav's quick reactions which enabled him to do an emergency shut down of several key systems. The fighters also demonstrated their abilities in a number of difficult missions that would have been impossible for anything other than a true elite starfighter squadron, where the craft performed well beyond even their original expectations as an Advanced Starfighter. Mid-reformation, a flight of Dragon Squadron, piloting XJ9Ds and under the command of Dav Man'Sell, went on a mission to apprehend rogue and fallen Jedi and Dragon Squadron pilot, Nathan Malreaux. The fighter's adaptable and modular design was shown to be of massive benefit in this mission, with two of the Proton Torpedo Launchers being swapped out for Light Ion Cannons. This modification was later adopted as a common-place adaptation for the Squadron's fighters, granting the fighter even greater flexibility. 's XJ9D Stealth-X, with it's stealth systems active.]]Early on in the mission, the rogue Jedi detonated a seismic charge in close proximity to the fighters, which should have severely damaged the craft and killed the pilots. A combination of the skill of Dragon Squadron's pilots and the performance abilities and durability of the craft, enabled them all to survive with only minor damage. The fighter design's ingenuity was demonstrated again when Dav Man'Sell, and the fighter's Astromech Droids were able to repair three of the four fighters, with parts scavenged and adapted from older XJ-series X-Wings found at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, in a matter of hours, enabling them to take up pursuit of the fleeing Nathan Malreaux, and finally, apprehend him on the wild, dangerous world of Onderon. The fighter also demonstrated excellent performance during the defence of Yavin IV against an attack by the entity known as The Corruption. The fighters were able to intercept and destroy several Seeds, and lead by the efforts of Dav and Ksandra Mallan, were part of a force of fighters that destroyed the vastly dangerous Leviathan Seed. The fighters proved durable enough to survive several attacks, damage inflicted by a Force User that attacked the craft telekinetically, and even allow it's pilot to survive an unpowered crash landing. Behind the Scenes The XJ9D fighter is used only by the Player Characters of Dragon Squadron. The fighters were designed during the later months of Universe 1.0, and were later patented by the designer, [[User:Dav Man'Sell|JvS Writer Dav Man'Sell]]. Category:Ships Category:Starfighters Category:Jedi Starfighter Classes Category:Ship Classes